Most electrical distribution facilities in the United States and other parts of the world utilize above-ground highlines. To provide for easy disconnect of the above-ground circuits, and also to provide a fuse to protect overhead circuits, a common type of device utilized in the electrical distribution industry is a line mounted fuse holder for fuse type disconnect switches. These type fuse holders are typically formed of a tubular body which receives the replaceable fuse link. At one end of the tubular fuse holder a means is formed for pivotally suspending the fuse holder in a removable carriage system. Typically, the means for suspending the fuse holder includes opposed boss portions which extend radially outward from one end of the tubular fuse holder body, the boss portions being received in opposed slots in a fuse carriage which is mounted to a highline pole. The other end of the tubular fuse holder typically includes a radially extending eyelet, the purpose of which is to provide a means of pivoting the fuse holder about the support arrangement at the opposite end by inserting a hook affixed to the end of a hot line pole into the eyelet.
Fused switches of the type described typically include an additional feature such that when a fuse link blows by overcurrent, the fuse holder is automatically released from its closed position and pivots to hang with the eyelet end extending downwardly. The repairman, when he finds a blown fuse, must retrieve the fuse holder to replace the internal fuse link. In the past, this has been done by using a hot stick which is a long pole adapted to be held in the hands of the user standing on the ground surface. The upper end of the pole has a radilly extending hook. The user inserts the hook into the eyelet and by moving the fuse body upwardly disengages the pivoted support end of the fuse holder from the fuse carriage. The fuse holder is then suspended by the eyelet on the hook and the pole may be lowered to the ground, thereby retrieving the fuse holder.
One problem with the hot stick and head of this type which employs only a hook member is that frequently in attempting to dislodge the fuse holder from its carriage the fuse holder eyelet becomes disengaged from the hook and the fuse holder can fall to the ground with the result that the operator, or anyone else standing on the ground, may be injured. Another difficulty with the existing type of hot sticks having only the hook member is that it is difficult to raise a replacement fuse holder and position it such that the retaining end is properly placed in the fuse carriage before the fuse holder is pivoted into its upper closed position.
The present invention is directed towards an improvement over the existing type of hot sticks used by electric utility company linemen. The invention includes a means of more effectively grasping a tubular type fuse holder for removing it from its carriage member and lowering it to the earth's surface. In addition, the invention provides a head for a hot stick which enables the user to more effectively replace the fuse holder into its carriage, thereby reducing the possibility that the fuse holder will be inadvertently dropped either during retrieval or placement of the fuse holder from its highline fuse carriage.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved hot stick and head therefor for removing a fuse holder from a line-mounted fuse type disconnect switch.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved head for a hot stick including a tubular fuse holder catcher for receiving a suspended tubular type fuse holder providing an arrangement wherein the fuse holder may be more easily removed from a fuse carriage or replaced into a fuse carriage.
These general objects, as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be set forth in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.